Rules of Irradiated Earth
The official rules of Irradiated Earth. Faction rules *Your faction must be entirely created by you. The use of existing factions is not allowed, such as the New California Republic, the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave. *Your faction must consist of canon creatures with canon abilities. You cannot, however, play as aliens or any other race that is not derived from humans. Ghouls and other human mutations that still can think rationally are excluded and count as humans because of their behavior. *Your faction cannot have a population exceeding four to five million persons based on location. *Your faction cannot control an unreasonable amount of land that is not possible for any Fallout-based factions. You can, however, claim, patrol and settle lands that do not exceed sizes larger than the subdivisions of Alaska and Yukon combined. *Your faction can only inhabit lands that: **Were not previously settled in any Fallout games; meaning that you cannot have control of New Vegas and such. **You earned through role play with non-player controlled factions in a non-historical faction; meaning you can own New Vegas if you play out a war with the NCR for control of the Mojave. *Your faction cannot use vehicles that use gasoline. No exceptions. **Vertibirds are not allowed unless you take one in an RP fashion. **The use of rail-based technology that existed before the Great War (monorails, trams, etc.) is allowed for people who can properly maintain such technology (meaning Ceaser's Legion cannot control the New Vegas monorail). **Small river boats using wind are also exempt if you can maintain and operate them realistically. *Your faction can only have electricity if it has a realistic premise to use such power. Tribes, such as the White Legs, are incapable of using such technology for example. *Your faction can only truly govern lands that it can fully defend and manage. *Avoid clumping your faction's land borders next to other. Allow for expansion and breathing space. *Your faction must have a realistic history and governing structure/military for it to be involved in Roleplay. For example you cannot have forged an alliance with Aliens and/or be ruled in part by them. Engagement rules *Fallout is a hostile world; so therefore you are always at war with non-peaceful factions unless you have an agreement. **An example of such agreements is Oil City, which has made peace and recognition treaties with both of its neighbors. **Agreements must be able to be broken. *Groups, such as the Followers or the Mormons, that do not have their sights set on the conquest of territory or land cannot attack another faction that is larger or on par with itself. These non-violent groups can only peacefully annex smaller ones. *When a new faction is encountered by another, the two must RP the meeting and cannot launch themselves into a war with each other without some sort of meeting or sighting. *From the moment that you declare war or form a "bad blood" with another group, you must wait a total of two days before you can mobilize your forces. The amount of time in between mobilization is extended based on the length of the journey between "truly governed" land and the meeting place. *Two forces attacking each other must plan out the victor and battle using OOC methods. In some special instances, the two players can agree to "whim battling" such as ambushes and other forms of conflict. **Planned battles must be mediated by an admin. The two players will agree who is victorious and how the battle will play out. **"Whim battles" are engagements that take place "on a whim" of the two opposing sides. No planning is involved, however, the two sides will be less organized than a planned battle. It is advised you refrain from these because of arguments. *No nuclear, conventional or biological WMDs are allowed. No exceptions. *All wars must last a realistic amount of time, and agreements between the two belligerent parties must be signed at least two weeks after the initial cause of the war. *Two players must concur in order for a war to occur. Wars must be caused with proper agreement between the two parties. *No one player can cause a battle or war without the approval of the other. Approval means that the player either verbally or non-verbally shows intent for battle. Application rules *Your faction cannot use technologies that have not been verified by the Fallout series games. **Technologies based or developed off of these games are allowed. **You cannot, however, use alien or gasoline technology without special consent from an administrator. *Electricity can only be used with special consent from an administrator. *You are not allowed to develop new technologies without a basic premise to do so. **For example, Caesar's Legion cannot instantly switch to agriculture and start using it as a basis for their national structure. They are warriors, not farmers and do not have the proper knowledge to do so. *Mass production is not allowed without special consent. Meaning that you cannot start making robots on a huge scale, but you might be able to have a new form of factory system for weapons. *'FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO USE TECHNOLOGY, YOU MUST INCLUDE HOW YOU ARE USING AND HOW YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING WITH IT IN YOUR HISTORY OR OTHER FORM OF FORMATTING.' *Fallout is a world devastated by nuclear conflict. Only special cases can be able to fully exploit Pre-War technology to its finest extent. You must make your nation have a good reason for an excellent economy, societal structure, etc. See Also *Irradiated Earth Category:Irradiated Earth